Bones és a tévé
by hunliner
Summary: Ez a fanfic nem saját alkotás, franciából fordítottam /s/4447798/1/Bones et la tele fanseries írta; remélem, tetszik. Ha igen, talán még fordítok :- A lényege a címben... a többi a szövegben...


A fiatalember lassan közeledett, egyik kezében fegyverét, a másikban zseblámpáját tartotta. Sötét és nedves hely volt, a teljesen üres alagsorban léptei visszhangzottak. Zaj ugrasztotta meg, hirtelen megfordult, lövésre készen. Semmi. Újra elindult, zseblámpája fényével pásztázta a talajt. Újra lépések zaja hallatszott, alig volt ideje hátrafordulni, amikor…

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Bones szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, fölkapta a távirányítót és lepauzálta a filmet.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Jövök…

Bones fölkelt a kanapéról, keresztül ment a nappalin, hogy ajtót nyisson. „Ki a szösz lehet?" – gondolta, miközben félrehúzta a zárat. Társa állt előtte.

- Booth! – kiáltott föl – Mit keresel itt?

Nem „FBI-osan" volt öltözve, hanem farmert és inget húzott nyakkendő nélkül.

- Szia Bones, azért jöttem, hogy eszel-e velem ma este?  
- Sajnálom Booth, de már ettem – felelt a fiatal nő.

Árnyék suhant át a volt mesterlövész tekintetén, majd a földre nézett.

- Aha, értem, semmi gond, akkor hát hagylak...

Indult is volna, de Bones végül marasztalta.

- Várj, tulajdonképpen épp csak nekiláttam, és szerintem elég lesz kettőnknek is, föltéve, ha szereted a lasagne-t.

Booth szélesen mosolygott.

- Imádom a lasagne-t.

Bones is elmosolyodott: Booth és a kaja, ez már valami!  
Bementek a lakásba, de a nappali közepén Boothnak földbe gyökerezett a lába, amikor meglátta, hogy mi trónol az egyik bútoron.

- Vettél tévét? – kiáltott föl Booth.  
- Angela és Jack adták nekem – jelentette ki, miközben eltűnt a konyhában.

Booth odament a tévéhez és leguggolt: lapos képernyős, házi mozival összekötött készülék volt, melyhez tartozott egy dvd lejátszó is.

- Na, tetszik? – kérdezte Bones, miközben visszaért a konyhából.  
- És neked?  
- Hogyhogy nekem?

Booth mosolyodott, majd otthagyta a tévét:

- Nem is tudom. Találtál egy antropológiai csatornát?

Most meg Bones-on volt a sor, ő mosolygott:

- Nagyon vicces. Tudok ám mást is értéket találni, nemcsak a tudományban!  
- Persze – válaszol ironikusan Booth.  
- Nem hiszel nekem? – kérdezte megbántódva Bones.  
- Bevallom, elég nehezen.

Bones mellkasán összefonta karokkal, majd kijelentette:

- Soha nem fogod kitalálni, hogy mit néztem, mielőtt megérkeztél.

Booth a képernyőre nézett, ahol csak egy barna hajú ember hátát látta, majd találomra így szólt:  
- James Bond?

Bones fölbenevetett:  
- Nem. Vesztettél.

Booth fölsóhajtott. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit is nézhetett a fiatal nő, amikor hirtelen észrevette egy dvd tokot a kisasztalon, fölkapta és elolvasta a címét:  
- Igazad van. Soha nem jöttem volna rá, hogy az olyan racionális és tudományos gondolkodású dr.  
Temperance Brennan ilyesmit néz!

Bones elvörösödött.  
- Hodgins adta nekem.

Booth Bones-ra nézett.  
- Hát, ez nem lep meg. És tetszik? – kérdezte miközben a kanapéra huppant.  
- Még csak egy-két részt néztem meg.  
- Ühüm. Értem. – bólintott Booth, majd a tokot megfordítva hozzátette – Pedig ez már a második évad.

Bones fölsóhajtott.

- Rendben. Beismerem, hogy érdekel; de kizárólag antropológiai szempontból.  
- És ez miben antropológiai?  
- Tényleg tudni akarod? – kérdezte kétkedve Bones.  
- Persze.  
A nő leült a férfi mellé.  
- Úgy gondolom, hogy itt kiváló példáját láthatjuk azon bizonyos hiszékeny embereknek, akik akkora mértékben vannak meggyőződve valamiről, hogy többé nem tudnak különbséget tenni a valóság és kitaláció között olyan témában, ami sokakat rendkívül izgat.

Booth elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy újra Bones-szal beszélget, majd komoly arckifejezéssel így szólt:  
- Én hiszek.  
- Tényleg?  
- Persze, a munkámban fontos, hogy higgyünk az ilyesfajta dolgokban.

Ez Bones elgondolkodott egy pillanatig.  
- Ez igaz.

Pár másodpercig még csöndben voltak, majd Booth-ból kitört a nevetés.  
- Most mi van?  
- Arra gondoltam, hogy csak is egy olyan valaki, adhatta neked az X-akták dvd-ét, aki hisz az összeesküvés elméletekben, mint Hodgins.

Most már mindketten nevettek. Az este további részét pedig azzal múlatták, hogy együtt nézték, hogyan nyomoz Mulder és Scully.


End file.
